


The Voice of Flames

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Firefighters, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Voice of Flames

  
The grim under Finan's nails was deeply incrusted and no matter how many times he scrubbed his hands, they were still dirty. His hair on the other hand no longer smelled of smoke but rather of some nature titled generic shampoo.

Finan sighed as he leaned against the old blue tile, his muscles aching. He closed his eyes, head bowed as the water cascaded over his shoulders and back.

The fire had taken hours to extinguish and some people had been trapped in the flames. Even if they had managed to save everyone, Finan could still hear them screaming, a nightmare that would no doubt follow him for years.

Shaking his head, Finan stood to his full height, the water streaming through his hair and down his face. He was the last of the men in the showers, preferring to do his paperwork first and avoid the crowds. Most of the men would be in bed by now, trying to sleep past the sounds of agony. 

Finan stopped the shower, reaching for his towel to dry off, his mind a million miles away. He felt a bruise blossoming on his side but he ignored it, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked off towards his locker. 

Grabbing his tooth brush, he headed to the sink, watching his tired features in the mirror. There was still a bruise on the base of his neck, a memory from a drunken night and an even drunker stranger that had stumbled into his bed. Uhtred made sure to remind him everyday, pointing it out to the rest of the team in hopes of embarrassing him. And Finan wouldn't usually care, his adventures in bed something he didn't usually mind sharing but as of late he found himself a bit too shitfaced to even remember his partners. 

Uhtred had mentioned as such, a worried look on his face but since Finan was always on time at work and his performances were god damn near perfect, so there wasn't much his chief/best friend could say. 

Finan knew he should probably slow down, spend his nights off at home watching Netflix or something but as of late he hated being alone, all his friends being in happy relationships, only twisting the knife in his empty heart.

Rolling his eyes at his reflection, Finan finished cleaning up, returning to his locker to slip into a pair of shorts and t-shirt for the night. 

When he walked into the communal dorm, the lights were off, everyone already sleeping but for Clapa who seemed to be scrolling on his phone. 

Finan nodded in the other's direction before slipping into his own bed and as much as he liked his job, he prayed there would be no more calls today.

\-----------

Finan woke in the middle of the night, numb fingers seeking out his phone that blared at him that it was only 5 am. He groaned as he turned over, trying to screw his eyes shut and desperately fall back to sleep even if he knew it would never happen. 

After half an hour of tossing and turning, Finan gave up, escaping to the lounge in order not to wake any of his colleagues. He opened the TV without much interest, falling back into the tattered leather couch that enveloped him almost immediately. 

Only a few hours and I can go home, he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone. He had a few Grindr notifications that he bypassed, checking his emails and scrolling aimlessly through instagram. 

By 6 am he received a text from Uhtred, asking for him to come to his office. The fact that his friend wanted to talk face to face couldn't be good news. 

Dragging himself up, Finan stopped by the kitchen, fixing himself a coffee and grabbing a banana before heading towards the chief's office. 

He could see the light in Uhtred's office was still off but he knew his friend would be there anyways. Knocking on the door as a courtesy, Finan pushed inside, finding Uhtred lying on his bunk, eyes closed. 

"Mornin," Finan mumbled as he fell into Uhtred's chair, watching as his friend turned over in bed, leaning on his elbow as he yawned. 

"How you doing?" Uhtred asked, finally sitting up, rubbing a hand over his face as if to wipe the sleep away. 

Finan shrugged in response, sipping his coffee. "You know how it is."

And Uhtred nodded because he knew exactly how Finan felt, how a large fire could screw with your head for days and that no matter how hard you tried to forget, nothing really worked. Only the adrenaline of the next call would ease the anxiety. 

"There's a screw up with the schedule," Uhtred finally said, standing to reach for his own coffee. "Because I did overtime yesterday, I can't be in today or I'll bust the week's hours, so I need you to fill in for me."

Finan groaned, popping his feet up onto Uhtred's desk, as he leaned back into the chair. 

"There's something else."

Groaning even louder to make a point, Finan closed his eyes, waiting for Uhtred to continue. 

"That transfer I told you about the other day, he starts this morning."

"Just my luck," Finan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before looking back at his friend. 

Uhtred smiled at him, a genuine shit eating grin that had Finan itching to punch him. In place, he threw his banana at his friend, now needing a much bigger breakfast if he was to work for the next 48 hours. " You owe me."

And Uhtred nodded once more, standing to shuffle through some papers on his desk. He handed Finan a file, before pointing at the door. "Now get out of my office."

"Aye, aye chief," Finan laughed as he left, tapping the file down the banister as he walked back to the kitchen. 

  
\------------------

Uhtred stuck around long enough to greet the transfer from Dunholm and introduce him to everyone. Finan had been working out at the time and had almost dropped the dumbbell on his foot at the sight of the new guy, Sihtric. 

He had been wearing some dark, tight jeans that clung to his ass a little too perfectly in Finan's mind with a t-shirt that spread across his muscular chest. His wrists were littered with bracelets, and a few rings glistened in the light from his fingers, drawing attention to small linear tattoos. The guy was a walking wet dream for Finan, and he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when Sihtric came back in the standard shirt and pants, all his accessories abandoned. 

This time however, Finan noticed the tattoo down the side of the man's neck, half of it hiding in his hair. A pair of lips made for sinful things and a jawline that could cut through glass. 

Finan gulped as he watched Sihtric with Uhtred, quickly finishing his set so he could relieve his friend for the day. 

By the time he found them again, Sihtric was inspecting his new gear with the newly arrived guys from the shift change, Uhtred a few feet away on the phone.

Joining them, Finan went through his own gear, making sure everything was still prestine and ready to go. 

"Osferth, will you show Sihtric how we do our truck inspections," Finan said as he finished up with his gear. 

The young recruit nodded, directing Sihtric to the cabin as he explained their regular schedule.

Finan watched them as they went, trying not to bite his lip in the process. He had to get his mind out of the gutter if he wanted to survive the rest of the day. He didn't even notice Uhtred approaching him until his friend clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to head out."

Turning to his friend, Finan reached out to Uhtred, giving him a quick hug.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be here," Finan chuckled as Uhtred walked away with a laugh. "Where else would I be."

\-------------------

Sihtric turned out to be very easy going, preferring to listen than shit talk with the others which was fine by Finan considering how many of them were already loud talkers, including himself. 

The first call of the day came shortly before lunch, a car crash near the station implicating a few vehicles. 

It was a relatively easy call and Finan was happy to let others take the lead as he analyzed how Sihtric worked. 

He was glad to see that the new guy was thorough in his work, quick to respond and easily made the victims comfortable. 

The addition was a good one to their team for sure if Sihtric kept working this way, Finan thought as they headed back to the station. 

Part of him wanted to hit the showers with the others, peak at what Sihtric was packing but the professional in him talked him out of it. Finan stuck to the front desk, filling in his report. 

By the time he headed to the showers, most guys were having lunch, music playing loudly through the station. He crossed paths with Sihtric, giving him a curt nod but hurrying towards the shower, not wanting or needing the distraction at the moment. 

Finan stood under the jet, letting the water gush over him. He was surprised by a sound behind him, turning to see Sihtric bending down to grab something he had no doubt dropped.

"Forgot this," he muttered as their eyes locked, a little too long before the other walked away. 

Finan swallowed as he watched Sihtric escape the steamy showers, hating that he had noticed ink peeking from the top of the towel around Sihtric's waist and he wanted nothing more but to lick it up. 


End file.
